


he takes care of us

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [10]
Category: Commentary crew, eboy420, eboys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OT4, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, getting taken care of, i have no clue what to tag this, james is the dad of the group you can not change my mind, james loves his boys, mental health, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: james takes care of his boys cause thats just how he loves.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney/James Marriott, George Andrew/James Marriott, Will Lenney/James Marriott, will lenney/george andrew
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	he takes care of us

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"will stop it" james scolded bringing his hand down on his leg to keep the boy still in his seat "i know you can't help it love but just sit still for a little bit while alex does the intro" this time his voice was softer.

will nodded slowly leaned into james' touch, the tall one made it a big easier for will by wrapping an arm around him, allowing a bit of his weight to rest on his shoulders. james was like this with all of them, keeping them in line, making sure they were taking care of themselves, ciarán had made fun of james several times saying he more like the eboys parent then a boyfriend, james however didn't seem to mind that too much. the video continued as normal and soon will was able to move around freely and expel some of that restless energy without taking the attention away from what alex was saying. and the day went on as normal after that.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"george did you take your meds?" james called to the younger as he was about to leave the house.

george huffed, he hated his medication, even if they helped he felt stupid taking them, he wished his brain just worked properly without them. he walked over with a small pout on his lip to where james was in the kitchen holding a tiny white pill in his hand with some water.

"i know you don't like them but you have to take them love, or you're gonna be all foggy and anxious" james said as george took the pill from the palm of his hand.

george scrunched up his nose a bit and took the glass off water, tossing the thing in his mouth and downing the whole glass of water, james pushed a small mints tin into his pocket and kissed the boys head "remember not to over due it on the indomethacin, if you're headaches get to bad just come home early, i'm sure no one will mind" he reminded the boy.

george nodded slowly and james kissed him on the lips "love you, have fun" this made the shorter smile, he nodded again and walked out the door.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"alex?" james waited a few minute for alex to answer, nothing, the male had probably slept all day again "alex?" he called again just to make sure, he huffed and took off his shoes at the door and made his way to the males bedroom, glancing into georges open door as he passed to see he wasn't in his own room.

james knocked gently before opened alex's bedroom door, greeted with one of his favorite sights; alex curled up sleeping on george chest, the two clinging on to one another blissfully ignoring the outside world for a bit, they hadn't been talking in the group chat meaning neither of them had probably been up to eat. he walked closer and gently shook both of them, make each boy groan, he knew george would be a bit grumpy about being woken up, alex would also be a bit pouty but he needed to make sure they at least got one meal in today.

"james" alex whined "why are you here?"

"neither of you have been talking in the group chat, so i figured you've been sleeping all day again" he smiled a bit.

" _piss off_ " george groaned attempting to go back to sleep.

"i brought you're favorite" that made george perk up a bit and open his eyes probably just now realizing he was hungry "i know neither of you have eaten today" he added a slight scolding tone to his voice as alex buried his face into georges chest again "common, i brought you food, you don't even have to leave the bed just eat some then you can go back to sleep if you want" he brought out the take out boxes as he spoke.

alex slowly sat up stretching a bit, george also reluctantly got up and rubbed to the sleep out of his eyes, james handed them the take out orders he got them and sat down on the bed with them. they chatted a bit while eating, he had done this for them more times then once, making sure they ate and drank enough water, usually texting them to do so, but if he didn't get reply's going over in his free time to force them to take some time to do it. he was going to leave afterwards however both boys pulled him down into bed and cuddled into him and he ended up staying the night.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"fella's you heard from james at all today?" will asked as he shut the door to george and alex's apartment, both boys sat on the couch, alex laying in georges lap as he played his switch and george had a movie playing on the tv.

"no, figure he was spending time with you" alex said looking up from his screen.

will shook his head "i shot him a few text to film a will and jim but he never got back to me" now sounding worried.

george looked back at him matching his expression, alex had a small frown as he put his switch down and got up, all boys seemingly knowing what the other wanted to do. will dangled his keys in front of the two and they nodded silently agreeing to let will drive them all to james' place. james always took care of them, that the boys knew all to well that he could forget to take care of himself, they knew they could never convince james that he didn't have to take care of them, so they just made sure to be there for him when he needed a day off.

george used his key to let himself into james' flat when they got there, all the boys shuffling in from the cold and walking to his place.

"james?" george called out, followed by the sound of panicked footsteps as james walked out of his room into the living room.

he was shirtless, his hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes, the light that usually shone his eyes gone, replaced with a more tired look, even the smile he mustered was off. it was easy to see james' needed them to step in and help. they all felt a bit bad for not realizing it before it got to this stage.

"fuck uh- its not eboys recording day is it?" he said looking down at his watch to check the date.

"okay jimbo, how long as it been since you've showered?" will ignored james' question and started walking over to the male, his hair looked a bit greasy showing it may have been a few days since his last.

james closed his eyes and rubbed his face as he thought, he couldn't remember, everything felt so foggy at the moment. will shook his head and grabbed the boys hand.

"lets run you bath ay?" he gave a soft smile "common big fella" he added tugging him to the bathroom.

alex and george busied themselves with helping clean up the place, it wasn't that dirty but their were a few empty water bottles littered through out the apartment, along with some take outs that needed to be thrown away. eventually alex left george to finish that up so he could get started on cooking some dinner for all of them, along with doing whatever dishes were in the sink.

will had run a bath for james while the other complained about being able to do it himself, he ignored him, he knew the boy wasn't fond of them having to take care of him, he figured it was because james always felt like he had to be the one to take care of them, despite not even being the eldest of the group.

"shush, i want to treat my boyfriend" will sent a glare toward the younger, making james' complaining stop as he undressed.

will helped him into the bathtub and grabbed one of the sponges, this time james didn't complain, he simply let will clean him up, looking up at him before offering a smile as the older started to wash his hair. will hummed in acknowledgement.

"nothing..." james said "thank you..."

will nodded and pressed a small kiss to james' cheek before carefully rinsing the soap out. "stay here, i'll go grab some comfortable cloths for you" he said softly.

james nodded and will left, being greeted with george coming back in from carrying the trash out.

"will, i could use your help in the kitchen" alex called.

will glanced at george and silently nodded toward the bedroom, george nodded and waved him off, before going to grab cloths for james. james raised his eyebrow as george came in the bathroom with his cloths instead of will.

"alex needed him, hope you don't mind the switch" george smiled down at his boyfriend still soaking in the bathtub.

"not at all" james smiled, he slowly got up out of the bath and george wrapped a towel around him.

the height difference always made taking care of james a little harder, but he'd bare having to stand on his toes if it meant the boy was a little better by the end of it. he allowed james to dry himself as he couldn't comfortably reach the top of his head, however he did make sure the taller didn't stumble over from exhaustion while getting dressed.

"you're hopeless" george teased.

"not with you guys around" james said warmly looking down at george, he leaned up on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"common ya big oaf alex cooked something, hopefully eatable this time" george joked earning a small but tired laugh from the other.

both made their way out, james looked a little more alive now that he was cleaned up, but still two seconds away from passing out. alex smiled at him and handed him a bowl of mac and cheese.

"no five star cuisine, but its s'all you had, you need to go food shopping mate" he said as they sat down on the couch with james, will had opted to sit on the floor his back resting against the coffee table, looking up at james, as he ate.

"did you guys... clean my house?" james sniffed a bit looking around.

"had few takes out laying around it was nothing" george smiled.

james rubbed his eyes nearly dropping the bowl he had in his hands. will took the bowl from him putting his own down, he could wait to eat "common jim, take a few bits for us, then we'll gets you ta' bed" he said taking the spoon and feeding the sleepy boy a few bites, he managed to get him to eat half of the bowl before james seemed a little to sleepy to go on.

"i can put 'im to bed" alex said getting up with james, will nodded and nudged george to help him with the rest of the dishes in the kitchen.

alex lead james to the bedroom, where without any fuss the larger male laid down in his bed, managing to find his way under the covers, he pulled alex slightly to get in bed with him. alex sighed and slipped off his jeans before climbing under the covers with the other, and allowing james and pull his into his chest like some stuffed animal, he didn't mind being james' personal cuddle toy though, he felt like he was good at it, and if it made the other sleep easier, he could live a happy life like that.

george wrapped his arms around will while they were in the kitchen, figuring alex was going to stay with james while they finished up, will hummed a bit craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the rusted haired boy as he let out the water in the sink. george shrugged slightly and allowed will to turn around and wrap his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his head.

"did you take yer' meds?" will asked, george nodded.

"jus' getting a bit of a headache and don't have that medication with me" he hummed "that and i feel a bit shit that i didn't catch that james was over working himself again"

"i'm sure jim has some of that stuff, he always keeps extra for ye'" will said leading the boy the bathroom so he could look in the medicine cabinet for what george took for his headaches "don't feel bad love, james is good at hiding it from us, its matters that we're here now" he said as he pulled the pill bottle out of the cabinet handing two to george and gratefully took them, swallowing them down with some water he cupped in his hand from the sink.

"common, love... lets go lay with alex and james, s'getting late" will smiled.

they walked to see the other two already sleeping, the managed to crawl in a squeeze besides them, will wrapping his long arms over george and james, trapping the smaller between the two of them. all of them comfortably managing to fit on james' queen sized bed.

james took care of his boys, and his boys when allowed, took care of him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> james is the dad of the group, i take no arguments against this
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
